Compositions that produce a color change upon exposure to energy in the form of light or heat are of great interest in generating images on a variety of substrates. For example, data storage media provide a convenient way to store large amounts of data in stable and mobile formats. For example, optical discs, such as compact discs (CDs), digital video discs (DVDs), or other discs allow a user to store relatively large amounts of data on a single relatively small medium. Traditionally, commercial labels were frequently printed onto optical discs by way of screen printing or other similar methods to aid in identification of the contents of the disc. Additionally, other substrates are often labeled with commercial labels that are either printed directly on the substrate or pre-formed on adhesive labels. With the various substrates that may be used as labels and their applications, both image stability and short response time are desired.